


Shadow Prince

by emptycloudsilentmoonlight



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Connected stories, Dark, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fantasy, Gen, Magic, Romance, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:49:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26448823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptycloudsilentmoonlight/pseuds/emptycloudsilentmoonlight
Summary: He lurks in shadow, Hidden from the light, Long forgotten.The world changes, But he remains.
Kudos: 4





	Shadow Prince

****

**Chapter One: Promises**

  


_It was foretold that a child born with eyes that held the universe would be the end of the world._

He stood like a shadow slightly behind the king; the Shadow Prince they called him. None knew of his origin or his making. Multitudes of whispers and speculation made their way through the ranks every time his name was mentioned, but no one was ever sure what was truth and what was fiction. The only thing anyone could agree upon was the fact that the Shadow Prince had long been of the Earth before man conceived of the idea of magic.

As the council came to their last topic of the meeting there was a slight shift of energy as something was causing a disturbance at the entrance. A second later there was a shimmer of light before the Enforcer teleported within the council room with a small figure beside him, hidden within a cloak of midnight blue. 

He could feel her hand trembling as she gripped the lapel of her cloak with a small pale hand from where he stood. 

“It looks like you’ve brought a guest Yunho,” Hongjoong spoke from his seat at the front of the table, his eyes glowing golden. 

“I think you’re going to want to listen to what she has to say,” Was Yunho’s response before he turned to look down at his companion. 

“I-i’m so s-sorry to disturb you my lord, but …” She paused as if to take a deep breath for calmness before a pale hand reached for the hood which had been keeping her hidden within its warmth. 

There was an audible gasp that echoed within the council room.

There stood a petite fae creature with hair that seemed to have been made from the finest strands of moonlight framing a face with eyes so violet they glowed in the dark with its power.  


“The Witch,” Was whispered in fear by a council member before he could stop himself, and before anyone could say anything more the temperature in the room dropped to freezing. 

At the blink on an eye the council member who had spoken had been dragged from his seat by an invisible force, his feet dangling in the air as he struggled to breathe 

“Yeosang, please put Council Member Park down,” The Shadow Prince’s eyes glowed black as the night . “Yeosang,” Hongjoong’s voice dropped a few degrees his eyes glowing an even brighter gold. 

“I-it’s alright,” Came a small timid voice.

No one breathed within the room as the invisible grip on the council member slowly loosened and he was dropped to the floor gasping for breath. 

“Violet of the Southern Sea, why are you here in Seoul?” Hongjoong asked through the tension in the room.

The fae creature stared at Hongjoong for long seconds, violet eyes meeting golden ones, as if she were assessing him with her seeing eyes. Was he worthy of her trust? 

“There have been v-violent killings in the outer province of Namhae since the beginning of the new moon. Those who do not die from their wounds turn to blood rage.”

The next sentence was whispered so softly, it was as if she were trying to stop whatever was going to be said to be untrue, “The woodland creatures have heard whispers that the Enchantress has returned.”

There was absolute silence, then a breaking out of denial.

“It can’t be true!”  
“No one has seen nor heard about the Enchantress in over half a millennia.”  
“She was killed in the last Magik War!”

“There is e-evidence to support this,” Came an even softer whisper. 

They watched as she slowly untied her cloak, letting the midnight blue of the stars fall to the cold floor. There curled up against her chest was a child no more than a month old. The child had been sleeping, but as the warmth of the cloak had been taken away it awoke, eyes as black as the endless sea stared at them with knowing eyes. The marking of the Enchantress etched between his eyes. 

“Hongjoong of the Northern Providence, King of the Bloodbond,” The small timid voice was no longer evident as violet eyes glowed bright with power, “I, Violet of the Southern Sea, Last of the Daughters of the Original One, ask that you take up your mantel as Defender of the Magik to protect this child of prophecy.” 

Magic woved itself into the council room, making it glow bright with its power, blinding those whose glamor weren’t strong enough to withstand the strands of the Original One’s magic. 

“Are you, Hongjoong of the Bloodbond, willing to accept these summons?” Her voice had grown as if the whole of the ocean were crashing upon the walls of the room.

Slowly Hongjoong stood from his seat to walk toward her and the small child within her grip. 

“It seems your words those many years ago have come true my friend,” He said as he stared at the child now clutching tightly onto it’s only source of security. 

“Violet, Last of her Line,” Hongjoong now turned to meet the power within the depths of the violet gaze, “I, Hongjoong of the Bloodbond, willingly take up my mantle of Defender of the Magik, to protect this child of prophecy.” 

His words poured throughout the room, bursting open the doors and windows. An invisible tie formed itself between him and the child until it solidified into a tie of golden stardust before slowly fading, filling the room with a calm warmth. 

Those at the council table still standing began to slowly sag into their seats, only to stop when the violet eyes turned toward the figure, still as a forgotten shadow, beside the chair Hongjoong had vacated. 

“Yeosang of the Shadows, Last of his Kind,” This summons was filled with timidity as violet eyes filled with unshed tears from the power of it, “I, Violet, Last of the Daughters of the Original One, ask that you keep this child of prophecy alive and well.”

There was a moment’s pause as everyone held their breathe before _he_ stepped out of the shadows and into the light. Silver-grey hair touched his brows, eyes the color of a stormy sea glowed like a predator as he took one slow step after the other towards the small group at the other end of the table. 

“More than one millennia has passed since I was last summoned by the Original One,” His voice deep and foreboding as his slow steps came to a stop before her. Eyes that had seen more than any human could in a thousand lifetimes stared down at her, filled with the knowledge of an old and tired universe, so deep and dark one could not phantom it’s depths, “I once answered his calling to protect those in vulnerability in exchange for the safety of those I cared for. Do you know what happened after the first of the Magik Wars the Original One started?” 

The warmth of the first promise faded into nothingness as the room turned so cold the breathes leaving their bodies could be seen. 

“My mother and father; slaughtered. My brother, barely a year old, hanged inside the home that was supposed to have been protected by the Original One. My sister; raped and tortured, her eyes dug out for their power. Eyes just like yours.” 

He felt her shiver in fear.

“Do you know how the Original One got his powers? How _you_ inherited yours?” 

There was a small shake of the head, her hands trembling as they clutched the child of prophecy closer to her heart.

“He stole it from my kind, ate it off our corpses after he killed us. And now his own bloodline has come to me for mercy? Mercy for the child of the Enchantress and the Original One?” His laugh was cold and dark as he spit out the last sentence in a harsh tone.

“You, little wingless fairy, are asking for something even the Creators could not grant.”

“P-please. He’s just a child. You know what will happen to him if he is turned over to the Enchantress.”

“Would it not be fun to see the world as it should be?” He asked with a chilling smile, “Fire and chaos.”

“And the death and destruction of innocent souls,” She pleaded, “Please, as the Bloodbond King has promised, will you too not promise to show mercy to a child born of circumstances out of his control?”

“And what would you give, Little Fairy, to gain a promise from me?”

“A-anything.” She whispered as a tear slide down one pale cheek. His eyes went completely dark, devoid of any coloring as the room trembled. 

“Do you, Violet, Last of the Daughters of the Original One, freely bond yourself to me, Yeosang of the Shadows, First and Last of his kind for all of eternity?”

There was a long pause before a light intake of breath could be heard. 

“I, Violet, freely bond myself to you, Yeosang of the Shadows, First and Last of his kind for all of eternity, so long as you uphold your promise.”

Lightning struck so close, it rang in the ears of many for long seconds afterwards, as the room swirled in power as the last word resonated within the room. 

As the promise finished forming and binding itself to them, he leaned forward and whispered into her ear, “Trust me Little Fairy, I’ve made very few promises, but the ones I’ve made have never been broken.”

All of a sudden the room returned to its normal state, no sign of the Shadow Prince remained aside from the lingering power that now settled over her and the child like a thick blanket.


End file.
